Always Safe
by Kalira69
Summary: Shiro's been snatched from an ostensibly friendly marketplace by enterprising aliens, but he knows he'll always be safe as long as Keith is around. (Written for Sheith Month, Day 4)


Written for Day 4 of Sheith Month: Freedom.

* * *

"He is quite striking. What _is_ he, though?"

Shiro wasn't really sure where he was; the whole world seemed to be swimming around him in bubbles of blue and purple and pink that wouldn't ever quite come into focus. Somewhere in the depths of his mind he registered that it wasn't, at least, a _familiar_ feeling of disconnectedness.

Whatever it was, this wasn't something he'd felt in the Galra cells.

"I have no idea. I don't _care_ , either. He's . . . unique, and quite striking. He'll fetch quite a price, to the right market." A sharp, nasally sound that felt a bit like a laugh and a bit like a breaking chalkboard. "To almost any market we choose to take him to."

"But. . ."

"But we'll choose carefully."

Shiro groaned - or he _thought_ he did; nothing felt right and he wasn't sure he was hearing things . . . exactly as they were. The words washing over him sort of made sense, but mostly not. And the voices were unfamiliar.

Or . . . were they? His head pounded as he tried to place the slightly screechy sounds. They brought back scattered flashes, mostly sense-memory. Adrenaline, pain, shock, fear. Nothing sensible.

"And what about the . . . Galra tech weaponry on him?"

"We can work out how to deactivate it later - or, at worst, remove it entirely. No need to worry about it for now; he is too drugged to put it to any use."

Shiro moaned as a harsh hand wound into his short hair and pulled his head up - not a human hand, not Galra either; too many fingers and too long and spindly, with not enough joints.

"Remove it! Do you think it will come to that?"

"No, I don't think so. If nothing else, he _could_ be kept in a state like this until he is broken properly. But deactivating it - or breaking it - should be feasible enough."

Something swam through Shiro's muddled mind. His arm. _Him_. Drugged.

Broken.

Him, or the arm? Was that something to be afraid of, or. . .

" _Shiro!_ "

Keith.

That voice _was_ familiar. The edge of uncertain alarm that had been jangling in Shiro's muddled brain faded.

Screeches of shock and fright mingled with crashes and banging sounds, bouncing around Shiro. A heavy thump beside him sent a muted thrill of alarm up his spine - though he couldn't really respond - before he saw the red-and-black blur that was Keith lunging over him through one of the blue bubbles.

"Shiro? Shiro!"

Shiro opened his eyes again, and found a pinky-purple bubble with Keith's face in the centre of it floating through space above him. He opened his mouth and a strange sound came out. He frowned, brow furrowing.

"It's okay, Shiro." Keith soothed, a warm hand sliding over his shoulder.

Shiro sighed, breath wavering, and closed his eyes again.

Keith's hands moved over his body, plucking away little weights and pinching things from around Shiro's body and pulling him out of the restraint of . . . whatever he'd been locked into. Keith clasped his hands, pulling him up to a seated position and helping him balance upright.

"Keith." Shiro said weakly, sliding off the platform and catching hold of Keith's shoulders as his feet hit the ground and it sent an unsteady shockwave through him.

"I've got you." Keith said, holding him up. It was unnecessary - it was _Keith_ , Shiro had known he wouldn't let him fall. Shiro closed his eyes and leaned his head against Keith's, stumbling forwards and letting Keith guide him blindly. He moaned quietly when fresh air blew across his face, and Keith hummed soothingly, squeezing his left wrist.

Shiro smiled, leaning against Keith more heavily as they walked. He slowed a little, but didn't crumple under the increased weight, and kept leading Shiro . . . somewhere. He focused on moving forwards, still feeling floaty and twisted up and disconnected.

"Shiro. Babe, wake up." Keith said, shaking him gently.

Shiro opened his eyes and found Keith leaning in close, right in front of him but still tucked under his arm to hold him up.

Keith touched his jaw lightly. "Are you with me?" Keith asked, and Shiro nodded. "Good. Come on; into the pod. We should get off this planet." he muttered as he opened the airlock, his smile twisting into a grimace for a moment. "I need to let go of you so I can fly, okay babe?" he asked gently as he helped Shiro up into the pod.

Shiro nodded again, and slowly brought his arm back from around Keith's shoulders, wobbling down the wall to sit on the floor near the pilot's seat. He shivered a little.

Keith ran his fingers through Shiro's forelock, leaning down and kissing his brow. "I'll have us back on the Castle in a few minutes." he promised, squeezing Shiro's shoulder. "The others are heading out right behind us. _Apparently_ this place isn't as safe as we were told." he added in a dark mutter.

Shiro sagged against the wall and smiled at Keith - who was still surrounded by a faintly purple bubble - watching him as he settled into the pilot's seat and fired up the pod, bringing them smoothly into the air.

Shiro's view of the world was still rippling through strange bubbles, but they were beginning to smooth out into reality, and it didn't matter so much now anyway. He knew he was safe with Keith here. Wherever he was, as long as Keith was there, he was safe.

Shiro smiled faintly, watching Keith's _focused_ expression as he guided them home.


End file.
